Only she can do it
by kosax12
Summary: What if Santana moved to Rosewood 2 years ago and she became best friends with Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer? What if she falls in love with yet another one of her best friends?


"I can't sleep." Emily whined it was there first sleepover without the other girls.

"Close your eyes for seven minutes." Santana whispered trying to help the other girl out.

"I tried." Santana opened her eyes with a sigh of annoyance and she began to sing softly.

"I heard, that you're settled down that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you" she yawned before continuing the next verse. Emily closed her eyes sulking in the soothing voice of her best friend and found herself slowly falling in a trance.

"Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."

She began into a whisper "I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, That for me it isn't over."

Santana opened her eyes to a sleeping Emily. She kept singing softly staring at the other girls shut eyes. "Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." Her whisper became silence.

"She what?" Spencer said in disbelief of what Emily told her.

"She said she sang her to sleep." Hanna was filing her nails completely out of boredom. They were standing in front of Emily's locker.

"Santana? Are your sure it was our Santana?" Hanna added finally looking up from her nails.

"I think she made that clear, Hanna" Aria snapped she had tried not to make eye contact with the other girl.

"You can't be mad forever." Hanna grabbed arias hand and aria pulled away.

"Yes I can." And with that she was gone.

"What's going on with you guys?" Spencer was the first to speak after aria left.

"Its nothing, I'm sorry I have to go." Then there was two.

"So what song did she sing?"

"Someone like you by Adele." Emily shut her locker not finding the book she was looking for.

"She really did serenade you." the two girls headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey Em, you left your book at my house." Santana sat down at the lunch table. Spencer and Hanna were smiling at Santana as she handed Emily the book and pulled her in for a hug.

"What." Santana was getting annoyed with the two of them staring at her like that.

"I sort of told them you sang me to sleep." Emily smiled nervously hoping Santana wouldn't be mad. Santana held her breath doing what her therapist had told her to. She tried not to show that she was mad they were just friends right, they've been friends for almost two years now.

"Are you okay?" Emily bit her lip, Hanna and Spencer stopped smiling thinking santana was upset.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, we're all friends." She hesitated. "I would do it for you guys." She knew she shouldn't have lied and she hoped they believed her.

"Where's aria." Spencer quickly changed the subject Hanna put her 'who cares look' on.

"She said she needed to talk to her mom." Emily said but Hanna frowned knowing that wasn't the reason.

"Sorry to break to have to break this little group up but Ms. Lopez may I please have a word with you." Mrs. Banes stood at the end of the table. This old hag was getting santana pissed she just had her class why does she need to talk to her again.

"No." She responded earning a glare from Spencer that said 'you better get your ass up and go talk to her.' Not wanting to leave Emily's side, with a sigh of annoyance she gave in to Spencer's glare. "I'll meet you in your classroom." She rolled her eyes and the teacher walked away mumbling under her breath.

"What did she say?" Santana said not being able to hold her anger in much longer.

"Disrespectful students yadda -yadda, I don't know -"

"Hanna." Spencer cut her off.

Santana got up and Emily pulled her back down.

"Don't." Emily pleaded staring into Santana's eyes. "Please don't do anything stupid." Santana looked away and not knowing what to say she finally nodded her head.

Spencer and Hanna were amazed at what Emily just did, nobody could calm santana, and nothing could calm santana - but Emily.

"I have to talk to her anyway, but I promise I won't do anything stupid." Santana only ever made promises to Brittany, she was still trying to get over the fact that somebody could calm her not even Brittany could do that. She was falling for Emily and it was killing her because again she is afraid to admit it.

"Do you still need the help studying?" Emily hesitated

"Yeah, come over later." Santana walked away.

Nobody seen Aria walk up but she saw as Emily somehow calmed santana down.

"Come over later?" Hanna smiled.

"Studying?" Spencer smirked.

"What just happened? How on earth did you manage to calm her down?" Aria said making all three girls jump turning towards her.

Hanna frowned she was still upset that aria was mad at her.

"I don't know, I just ask her and she does it." Emily shrugged

"Do you like santana?" Spencer said softly.

"Of course, she's one of my best friends." Emily tried not to make eye contact with either of the girls.

"You know what she meant." Arias soft voice echoed in her ears along with her answer to Spencer's question. She was thinking and questioning herself on why she was so afraid to tell her best friends the truth.

"I know what she meant." Emily snapped softly not wanting to draw attention.

"What's this?" Santana laughed finding a drawing in Emily's bag.

"Hey give that back." Emily reached for the paper. Santana shifted away.

"This is really good. Did you draw it?" She found herself on her back holding the paper away from the Emily.

"Yes now give it back." Emily was straddling Santana reaching to grab the paper from her when a voice came from the door.

"Your mom told me to come up." Emily froze and Santana pushed the girl off of her with a little too much force causing Emily to hit the floor.

"She had my drawing." Emily finally said.

"No need to explain." Spencer smiled

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked defensively

"Nothing, I just came to give this to you." Spencer handed Santana the jacket she had left in 7th period today.

"Thanks, you can stay and help if you want." Santana grabbed the jacket and gestured to the math book closed on the foot of the bed.

Spencer smiled and looked at the two girls.

"I cant I have a date" she looked at her watch flinching at the time." And I'm late. Bye." Spencer left in a hurry yelling goodbye to Santana's parents before closing the door.

"We should probably study." Emily grabbed a notebook out of her backpack.

Santana felt the urge to call Emily she wanted to hear her voice so bad. It was 1:00 am Emily was probably sleep so she sat her phone down.

Ten minutes later her phone rang and with a smile she answered it.

"Were you sleeping?" Emily was wide awake Santana could hear it in her voice.

"No, I couldn't." Santana turned over to her side.

"Me either. Do you want to meet me in the park?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Santana failed to hide the enthusiasm in her voice saying the last two words.

She found Emily on a swing at the far end of the park.

"Do you do this a lot?" She asked coming up from behind Emily.

She shook her head and silence fell between the two girls.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Santana pointed to the trail next to them.

"It's the woods, at night time." Emily shivered thinking of all the bad things that could happen to them in there.

"Are you scared Fields." She teased "Don't worry auntie Tana will save you from the big scary trees."

Emily laughed and followed Santana into the woods. It was a good thing Santana had a flash light because honestly she was terrified and knew it was a bad thing to go in the woods at night.

She didn't let go of Emily's hand the whole way and came to a stop when they found a picnic table. They laid on the picnic table looking up at the stars. Santana turned the flash light off and enjoyed the dark, it wasn't completely dark because the moon lit the spot they were at.

"The sky is so beautiful at night." Emily sighed holding on to Santana's hand looking into the stars it almost felt like a date.

"Yeah it is." Santana was staring at the side of Emily's head speaking the complete truth, she had an amazing view.

Emily turned to face her locking eyes with Santana's. She blushed realizing Santana meant her, she quickly shifted her eyes to look at there hands intertwined in the middle of them. Somewhere in that moment they kissed.


End file.
